Out Of Bounds
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: AU! "I would trade my life for yours in a heartbeat." "A selfish act because I would rather die than live without you." He loves her too much, that was the problem. That and they were forbidden to see each other. Sin city/Romeo & J style. BRUCAS!
1. Part 1

OK soooo I've just started 2 more stories! Whose going to kill me?

I promise from now there will be no more new ones just a heap of updating!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my other stories, I really appreciate it and LOVE reading the reviews (espec the long ones!).

_This is completely AU and set in a kind of Sin City/Romeo and Juliet type time. Lots of loved-up Brucas but it will get a darker as each part progresses (It will probably be 3 parts/chapters in all). I've had the idea in my head for a while and it was originally going to be a oneshot but then I just wanted to get a part of it published so here we are._

Thankyou for taking the time to read and please let me know what you think (good and bad!)

* * *

**Out Of Bounds**

**Part 1**

_"Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."_

_-Norman Cousins_

I wasn't supposed to be here, they'd kill me if I was spotted. I was barely tolerated in _their _city let alone at the annual ball. The mayor sat on his throne, watching his people dance, drink and have fun. Police, politicians, celebrities, his daughter, Tree Hill royalty.

Being the son of the most notorious mob boss in the city pretty much put you on the blacklist in this crowd. Every one of them despised us, or at least claimed to, I was still under the impression that half of them, if not more, were fascinated by us. But none of them would ever admit it and even though I was the good Scott boy, the one who did little more than petty crimes, not a single one would hesitate in putting a gun to my temple and pulling the trigger.

Gain the trust of the beloved mob-hating mayor, start an all out war.

The mayor didn't care, he wanted me dead, he wanted us all dead really, but I was his target because he knew how _she_ felt about me and it infuriated him. That's why I was here, not to infuriate him but for her, she is the only reason I would risk my life like this, to see her, just to catch a glimpse. I hadn't seen or spoken to her in months and it killed me. I had left her, stayed away, to protect her, but there was only so much I could take and on this days of all day's I needed to see her again.

My mask secure in place, making me unrecognisable, I watched her from across the room. She was dancing with a few friends, looking breathtaking and I could tell everyone else in the room thought the same. Her strapless red dress flying out as she twirled and moved in time to the music, long chocolate locks bouncing as her head swayed slightly. It wasn't difficult to figure out why she was the most sought after woman in the city, her outer beauty was startling yet I knew that it hardly compared to what was inside her heart.

I watched her, transfixed.

A man came up to her and started talking, she smiled at him but the smile didn't reach her eyes and part of me jumped for joy. The man bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning and walking away, her friends watched him giggling, it was clear to me they all wanted him yet she showed no interest. She turned away, facing my direction, it took only second before we locked eyes. The smile on her face dropped and she looked at me in confusion as if deciding whether or not she believed what she saw. Then the smile re-appeared but not the fake smile she had given to the man who started talking to her, rather the full blown dimpled smile she only reserved for a few people close to her. I wondered how the hell she had recognised me being that my mask covered ninety percent of my face and my hair was completely hidden by a rounded hat. Without a word to her friends she started making her way through the crowd towards me, I waited only a second before turning and fleeing.

I made it out of the large building, turning right before heading down a dark alley and throwing off my hat and mask, I walked with my head low. How had I been so stupid? I'd let her see me, I'd let her get her hopes up. Even worse, seeing her again, seeing her smile, knowing that she still wanted to see me. I didn't know it was possible but I fell even more in love with her. I cursed myself, I cursed my family, I cursed everything I was born into that would prevent me from having her. I'd give it all up in a second to be with her, my life, my friends, even my family, but I couldn't. I could never escape who I was, what I was.

And neither could she.

People would chalk it up to be some cliché, star-crossed yet destined lovers or some shit. Nathan liked to tell me, I only wanted her because she was the only girl in the whole city I couldn't have. Both were stupid-as-fuck theories, I had wanted, needed and loved her since the first day I met her almost four years ago. Months before I knew who she was, years before I realised we would never be allowed to spend the rest of our lives together. And that was the other stupid theory, destiny. Fuck destiny. I knew she wasn't my destiny, she was the one thing in life I loved more than anything else, more than life itself but the universe likes to play perverse tricks. We weren't destined to be together, we would never be allowed to be together and that thought alone was almost enough to send my off the roof of the nearest building. _Almost _not quite completely because the thought that me staying away gave her protection was enough to carry on. Besides, I could never abandon her in such a cruel, unforgiving world by herself.

I hear footsteps coming down the alleyway behind me and stiffen for a moment, suddenly quickening my pace. Had I been spotted? Was someone coming after me? Then the panic subsided and I realised the sound was not the heavy gate of a man but rather the elegant trot of a heeled shoe. In that same moment I knew who was behind me.

I didn't turn around, I kept walking praying to god or whoever was up there that she hadn't spotted me. "Lucas?" The sound of her voice whispering uncertain but clear into the dark was enough to bring me to my knees yet I didn't let myself stop. "Lucas." Her raspy voice was more sure of itself now and I could hear her pace quicken. "Lucas please." This time the voice was barely audible but it was enough to bring me to a halt, I heard her stop as well but I didn't turn around. She was close to tears, I could tell and she was begging with me in her voice just to talk to her, explain to her why I was here. How could I look her in the eyes and have a conversation with her and then stop? I had no idea if I had the strength to walk away again. I turned.

She was standing there, a few metres from me, holding up her red dress in one hand while the other went to her face to wipe the single tear I knew would be running down her face. The light from the moon made her eyes shine, her hair was slightly tousled, blowing lightly in the wind. She was gorgeous.

"Lucas, Luke." She said again, repeating my name as if she had to say it to make herself believe I was actually there.

"Go. Back. Inside. Brooke." My voice was low and cold and I could tell the lack of compassion hurt her although she would never let it show.

"Y-your here." She took a step forward but I took one back, I couldn't let her get too close, I would cave instantly if she was to even just brush against me. She stopped in place and another tear slid down her face, she didn't bother wiping it away this time.

"Go back inside."

"No. I miss you Lucas." She wasn't hiding behind walls, she wasn't putting up any defences she was there, ready and willing to fight for me.

"Brooke I-" I couldn't think of words, what was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to tell her that I didn't miss her? That I didn't love her? That was the right thing to do, drive her away so she would be safe yet telling her I didn't care for her, telling her that she wasn't the reason I woke up in the morning was too much for me to even consider let alone say out loud.

"Do you ever miss me? Do you ever think about me, even for a moment every so often?" I hang my head because I'm not strong, not anymore, I can't be when she's around, she's impossible for me to resist, for me to lie to.

"Of course, I never stop." It was barely a whisper but it was enough, she stepped forward, not far enough to be touching yet I could still feel the heat of her skin radiating towards me.

"Then be with me."

"You know I can't we-we can't."

"Because I won't be safe? Fuck, Lucas I'm not fucking safe now! Don't you see? I'm dying inside, these last few months have been unbearable." She must have realised she had let her emotions get the better of her so she stopped to take a breath before starting again, her voice softer. "I can't live without you."

"You have to."

"I can't Lucas! Jesus, do you not understand how much I love you?" My eyes shot to her, of course I fucking understood.

"Do you not understand how much I love you?" A glimmer of hope shone in her eyes before it was replaced with bitterness.

"You love yourself." She spat "Your not protecting me by staying away, your protecting yourself from the possible pain of losing me."

"I would give up my life for yours in a heartbeat."

"Another selfish act because I would rather die than live without you." How could it be that we were only fucking nineteen? How much love could two such young hearts handle?

"Then your selfish because you won't let me keep you safe."

"That may-be but at least I admit it. Tell me Lucas would you rather me die happy and loved or miserable and alone, maybe then I would welcome death." I cringed.

"Don't" I warned her, taking a breath "don't talk like that, your death isn't something I can comprehend Brooke."

"Then don't, don't think about it. Look at me" I looked down into her eyes at this demand, hazel irises I could stare at forever "be with me Lucas, it's that simple, don't think about any of the other stuff." I don't reply and we spend the next few minutes staring into each others eyes before she talks again. "You promised me if I ever needed anything you would be there. Well I need you, I need to love you, I need you to love me. Life without you stopped being an option four years ago."

"Stop it." I look away, a tear falling down my face "Stop using the way I feel about you against me"

"Be with me."

"I can't"

"No, you can, you just won't." Another silence settles in. I can hear her breath, she's so close to me now, I can almost feel her against me, I get a whiff of her strawberry, coconut scent and my throat hitches.

"I'm going to leave Brooke, your not going to follow me. You will probably never see me again. It was wrong to come tonight." A small sob escapes her lips but she doesn't say anything, I'm about to turn to go and then she speaks.

"Happy Birthday." She tells me and I gulp at the thought she remembered. "I have a gift, it's just, I didn't have time to grab it.." She trails off, she must have expected to see me tonight, she knows me too well. "What did you wish for?" She suddenly asks, staring me right in the eyes.

"The same thing I've wished for since I was fifteen." I say without hesitance, it was true, every year I wished for one more year with Brooke Davis. She closes her eyes in sadness.

"What hurts the most is feeling so close and having so much to say and watching you walk away and never knowing what could have been and..."

"What?" Her voice is a whisper, I'm not sure if I heard her right.

"Haley wrote us a song."

"Oh." I could see her hurting, I could see her heart breaking further. All I ever did was cause her pain, I didn't deserve her love. I look down at her dress. "You look beautiful Brooke." I tell her because she does, she looks breathtaking.

"You always said red was my colour." I shake my head

"No. It's _our _colour." Her eyes meet mine again in surprise and it's only second before she has launched herself at me, her lips meeting mine as fireworks crashed down upon us. Then I was helpless because I couldn't pull away, not from this. So I kiss her back and all the hurt, pain, anger and love from the past six months melts into the kiss. It's not long before I have her pinned against the wall on the side of the alley, her legs around my waist. I hike up her dress, kissing her like my life depended on it, my tongue diving into her moth over and over again. She undoes my pants, they fall to the ground and I smile into the kiss, hearing her moan at the way I'm rubbing against her. But then she stops, pulling away, desperate for air "wait." She pants and I still the movement of my pelvis rocking towards her. "Ha-have you umm" she looks down obviously in pain over what she's about to ask me, I can see fear in her eyes like she's scared to ask a question she may not want to know the answer to. "Have you, been with anyone else since we last-" she stops, biting her lip, fighting back the tears I can see forming behind her stunning orbs. Holding her steady with one hand, I reach up and cup her face.

"Brooke Davis, it's you. It's only ever been you. No, I have not been with anyone else, and I never plan to be." She sighs in relief, her head falling against my shoulder.

"I love you so much Lucas Scott."

"I love you too much Brooke Davis." She shakes her head and moves back to kiss me but this time I pull away. "Maybe we shouldn't, not here. We can go back to my place, you deserve better Pretty Girl." Her face lights up as I use her old nickname, she shifts her hips and I let out a moan as her wetness rubs against me.

"I've waited long enough Luke." I continue to stare her in the eyes. "Please." She begs and it's all I can take, in a flash I bury myself in her as we both let out loud moans. If there was heaven on earth this was it.

* * *

Afterwards I lower her back down to the ground carefully, she leans against me, burying her head in my chest, panting for air as I fix her dress before pulling up my pants. "I've missed you so much Broody, you have no idea." She whispers huskily and I wrap my arms around her, bringing her closer to me.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you Cheery." She shakes her head, craning her neck to look up at me.

"Yeah but I missed you more because you would have gone on being normal Broody, brooding along and what not. Where as I was not so cheery, in fact I was downright broody myself." I chuckle at her reasoning because suddenly, with her in my arms, nothing seems as serious or sinister as it did an hour ago, in fact the world seemed pretty amazing right about now.

"Pretty Girl trust me, if you think I'm Broody you should see me when your not around."

"I'm fairly sure that's impossible... UNLESS! I put secret spy camera's in your house and-" I cut her off by swooping down to place my lips on hers, I couldn't help it. "LUCASS" she growled as I pulled away "you interrupted me."

"I'm sorry beautiful, your just way too cute when your ranting."

"I was not ranting."

"I saw it coming." She scoffed and I laughed again "Brooke, I love your ranting, I love everything about you so lets just agree we missed each other equally OK?" She nods. "Do you have to get back to your party?" I asked, hoping against all hope she would say no.

"I told someone at the door I was going to meet Haley, they'll pass it on to daddy-dearest." I smile my big, puppy dog grin and she giggles at me, I love the sound of her laugh. I moved away from her, pulling off my coat before wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiled, pulling it closer to her and leaning on me as I placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Lets go for a walk." She nods, not saying anything as we walk down the alley and take a right at the end of the street. We both knew Tree Hill like the back of our hands and we both knew where we were heading. It was cold out but I didn't care, I pulled Brooke closer to me and kissed her head as we walked in silence. Just the feeling of being around each other was enough for now, there would be time for serious talk and frivolous chat when we reached our destination.

She laughed into the night air, making me laugh in turn "What?" I asked her.

"I just felt like laughing. Is that so bad?" I shook my head at her and laughed again.

"Not at all Miss Davis, laugh without question whenever you feel the need." She let out another raspy chuckle before the silence set in again. We didn't need words.

* * *

We reached the rivercourt not much later, this had always been a special place for us. It was the place we first met, the place we went to when her dad wouldn't let her leave the house to come see me, the place we shared our first kiss and the place where I broke her heart six months ago. We had a lot of good and bad memories there. Light from the city in front of us bounced off the water as I led her over to one of the tall basketball hoops. I sat down, leaning against the pole, pulling her down so she sat in my lap, leaning against my chest.

"So" she said, her raspy voice making me smile. "Were back together now huh?" I laughed.

"It looks that way."

"You won't leave again?"

"I don't think I have the strength to."

"Promise me you won't."

"I promise I won't leave you again." Our words were rushed and whispered but vitally important.

"No matter what, no matter what happens you will never just leave and not see me for six months again?"

"I promise, Brooke. I'm sorry for ever leaving you. I understand if your still angry." I heard her take a deep breath.

"I'm too happy to be angry, just promise you won't ever do it again."

"I promise with all my heart. Never again."

"Good."

"I love you." I whisper, just to say it again.

"You loved me six months ago but that didn't stop you leaving."

"Your mad." I state, her voice didn't sound angry but her words did.

"I'm not, I'm just hurt."

"You need to know that not a second went passed that I stopped missing or loving you."

"I know that."

"Then believe me when I tell you I'm sorry for leaving and that I won't ever do it again. I'm yours forever now Brooke Davis."

"Good." She says

"Good" I repeat.

"So I guess there's something we need to do now then huh?" She says, breaking the silence that had enveloped us

"What's that?"

"Tell your family." I gulped.


	2. Part 2

Okay, here's the next chapter. It kind of has it ups and downs in corniness versus tradgedy.

Thanks for the reviews and for reading!

* * *

**Out Of Bounds**

**Part 2  
**

_Nothing on earth can make up for the loss  
of one who has loved you._

_- Selma Lagerlof_

I watched her intently as we walked towards the giant Villa I had called home for the last twenty years. Her chocolate locks moving lightly behind her in the wind, her lips parted in a gentle smile, her Hazel orbs starring at the house in front of her. She was gorgeous. My perfect woman. My Pretty Girl. I loved her so much and right now I could tell she was trying to comfort me by staying calm. Yet her eyes gave her away, as the stared at the house I could see the worry that took hold of her. I stopped walking, she turned to face me in confusion. I reached down and placed my lips against hers in a searing kiss.

"I love you." I whispered as we pulled away, she smiled.

"I love you too."

"Then stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying." I raised an eyebrow

"Brooke."

"Okay fine, I'm a little worried."

"Don't be, my family loves you."

"Yes but think about all the trouble we caused them."

"Nathan always causes trouble."

"Yeah but Nathan's family I'm-I'm Just-"

"The woman I love." I say, bringing her against my chest so I can inhale her scent "No matter what happens in there Brooke. I love you, and I'm not leaving you again. Ever. Okay?" I take her head in my hands, she peers up at me, tears in her eyes. "I'm done running, so no matter what they say. It doesn't matter, we will still be together. I will NEVER leave you again." She kisses me and I smile. "You ready?" She nods and I wrap a hand around her as we walk through the giant front door. The house is silent, it worries me so I step in front of her. My natural reaction to protect her kicking in.

"Lucas?" She questions, I turn to her, holding a finger up to my lips to tell her to be quiet before walking towards the living room. She clutched at my back, holding me close. The living room is quiet so I walk towards the kitchen, I can see the light on.

"SURPRISE!" I almost jump before laughing as I watch Haley standing in front of me with a birthday cake, Nathan standing with an arm around her smiling. My mum, Karen and father, Dan standing a little way behind.

"WOW!" Haley exclaimed, turning to Nathan in excitement "We actually got him to laugh! Imagine that!"

"Uh- Hales I don't think it was us." Nathan interrupts, looking to the brunette who had stepped out from behind and now stood leaning on me, smiling at my family. All eyes fall on her in shock.

"Hey." She whispers into the silence, I hold her against me, running a hand up and down her arm in encouragement. Haley's the first one to speak.

"Brookie!" She calls, jumping forward to hug the brunette, I step back as the two hold each other. Brooke and Haley had been friends since Brooke was born, although Haley was a year older that had never stopped them constantly convincing the adults to put them in the same age group at school, sporting teams and everything else. When Brooke met Lucas at age fifteen, sixteen year old Haley James met nineteen year old Nathan Scott, the two hit it off instantly and three years later they were married. As much as Brooke's father hated it, he knew there was absolutely no way he could stop Brooke from seeing her best friend, he just forbid it from happening anywhere near the Scott's side of town nor while any Scott was present, a rule Brooke regularly broke.

"Your back with Lucas?" Haley asked, pulling away from her friend, smiling. She had seen the devastating effects on both friends when they were forced apart.

"Yes." Brooke says in almost a whisper, I smile at her as my brother walks up, wrapping her in a hug.

"About time you got back Davis, he has been unbearable without you." Brooke returned Nathan's hug before stepping back towards me and turning to my parents who had yet to say anything.

"Mum, Dad." I say. "I love her." I look into both their eyes, silently pleading with them not to overreact.

"Lucas." My father says in his gruff voice "You both realise how much trouble this is going to cause us? And you?" We both nod, Brooke doesn't speak.

"I don't care." I tell my father "If you want us to leave, we will. But understand this, If she leaves, I leave. I'm twenty now and I love her, I'm not living without her anymore." My mother looked up at Dan for a moment before smiling and stepping forward to hug Brooke.

"You made my baby smile again." She said, as my beautiful girlfriend laughed in relief "Welcome back Brooke."

"Thanks Karen" Mum pulled away as Dad walked towards me, he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's nice to see you happy again son."

"Thanks dad." He turned away and towards Brooke, bending down to give her a brief hug.

"Welcome Brooke."

"Thankyou Mr. Scott."

"Please, I think were past last names."

"Thanks Dan." Dan nodded in approval before turning back to me.

"Happy twentieth birthday son, you are a fine man." I smile at him as my mother hugs me.

"Happy Birthday Lucas."

"Thanks mum, dad." They had given me the best present of all, as I looked down at the woman I loved I could tell she was no longer scared. Her eyes shone bright with happiness and I couldn't help but beam.

"Okay well we will let you kids catch up, were off to bed." Mum took dads hand and the two walked out of the room. I wrapped an arm around Brooke again, she snuggled into my body, her head lay against my chest.

"Told you, you had nothing to worry about Pretty Girl."

"You were right Broody, they do love me." Haley and I both chuckled as I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"How could they not?"

* * *

Waking up the next day with her in my arms was pure bliss, I watched her sleep for a moment before placing my lips against hers. She moaned before opening her eyes "Morning boyfriend." she whispered in the sexy rasp off hers. I kissed her again.

"Morning girlfriend" She ran her hands across my chest before playing with the necklace which hung around my neck. "I was thinking." I told her, she smiled.

"This can't be good." She joked playfully.

"HA-HA Davis."

"I'm sorry, continue."

"You know that whole 'Morning Boyfriend' thing sounds really good." She kisses my neck

"I know."

"Well you know what would sound better?" I roll away from her, grabbing something from my bedside draw before rolling back towards her, taking her in my arms.

"Morning best-sex-of-my-life?" She questions jokingly

"ONLY sex of your life." I correct her and she giggles, shrugging.

"Same thing."

"Anyway, don't distract me." I place my lips against hers to gain some courage "This is important." She giggles again before biting her lip. I take a breath. "You know what is way better than 'Morning Boyfreind?'" I take the little box in my hand and place it in front of her, her eyes go wide. "How about. Morning Fiancé?" I open the box to reveal a rather large diamond on a simple gold band. "Brooke, I love you. Marry Me?" She looks between me and the ring before groaning.

"Lucassss" She groans "how much trouble do you want to get us in?" I smile, lightly running my fingers down her arm before tickling her hip with my thumb.

"As much as possible." I answer. She looks back down at the box before taking the ring and slipping it on her finger, it fit perfectly.

"Well, I guess it will look great with any outfit." My face lights up.

"Is that a yes?" Her dimples flare as she looks at me.

"Of course it's a yes idiot, as if I would ever say no to you. I love you remember?" I laugh at Brooke's sarcasm. Rolling on top of her as she shrieks, I bend down, slipping my tongue into her mouth as I brought her into a full lip lock.

"I love you so much Brooke Davis." I whisper huskily as we are forced to pull away for air. I kiss her again "Fuck, I love you so much." She smiles.

"I love you so much Broody Scott."

* * *

So it was time, she had to tell her father. My Pretty Girl had to tell her father that she was marrying a Scott. That she was leaving his house to come live in the house owned by his enemies. "Let me come with you." I begged, I didn't want her alone with him, I knew he would never hurt her but I was still terrified he would never let her come back. "Please, I'm not scared off him. Let me come with you." She shook her head, Brunette tresses flying.

"No. Lucas, he would kill you. He would literally Kill you."

"He can try Brooke, I don't care. I don't want you going alone."

"I won't be alone. Haley's coming." No matter what he said about the 'scum' she married, Richard Davis had always loved Haley James like his own.

"Brooke." I step towards her, taking her hand and smiling at the ring that lay around her engagement finger. "I'm scared." She reaches up to cup my face.

"Don't be Lucas, trust me. I will be back in your arms by tonight." I shake my head.

"Too long." She smiles

"Be patient Luke, I will be safe. I promise."

"You can't promise something you don't know."

"I can, you just need to trust me."

"Of course I trust you, it's him I don't."

"I will be fine." I sigh, she wasn't going to give up.

"Okay, go. But take Carl and Tony." My bodyguards, I had complained so much about having them since I was young but they had come in handy over the years.

"What? No."

"Brooke please, just in case."

"What do you think he's going to do? Lock me up and throw away the key?" I shrug and she laughs. "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not, Brooke, please just take them. It will give me peace of mind." She sighs

"Okay fine, but you have to promise to stay put here, at the house, until I get back okay? You can't be seen anywhere near _their _side of town." I hold her in my arms, nodding.

"That used to be yourside, ya know." She nods, kissing me.

"Not anymore."

* * *

The wait was unbearable, it felt like she had been gone for days when in fact it had only been a few hours. I paced back and forth in the main hall, every time I tried to do something else I'd get distracted and frustrated so I'd spent the last hour here. Just pacing.

"Dude, your starting to give me a headache." Nathan said from where he sat on a step of the giant staircase which lead to the upper level of the mansion.

"Why aren't they back yet?" I snapped, I had never been so on edge.

"It's only been three hours, remember Brooke has to pack up her entire life. Give them time." His words were reassuring but I could hear a slight hint of worry in his voice. It scared me.

"This isn't fair." I whispered, turning to my brunette brother "This isn't fair!" I shouted, pointing at him "YOUR the one who does all the shitty stuff! YOUR the one whose daddies little organised crime heir! I've never robbed a bank, I've never lit a building on fire, I've never killed or even hurt anyone! Why am I being punished?" Nathan stood up, his hands in his jeans, he offered me a small smile.

"Little Bro. This is your family. This is what we do. Fine, maybe were not the greatest people on the earth but we love each other. Your not being punished, Brooke will be back here any minute." The door opened and my head flew towards it. A second later Brooke walked in. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Pretty Girl." I whispered, bringing her petite body against me. Haley walked in the door and headed straight towards Nathan. Brooke pulled away from me.

"Hey." She whispered quietly, it was only then I noticed her tear-stained cheeks.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head, turning away from me.

"Just give me some time." She whispered before walking away from me and up the stairs. I immediately turned to Haley.

"What happened?"

"Carl got shot Luke." My eyes went wide.

"Wh-What?"

"He tried to pick up Brooke's bags to bring them and Richard shot at him. He got hit in the arm, he will be okay. Tony grabbed the bags and ran, so did we. You should have seen Richard, he was so angry." I let out an laboured breath.

"She'll blame herself." I said to no one in particular "She won't forgive herself for him getting shot."

"That's not all" Haley continued. "He slapped her." My hands balled into fists.

"HE TOUCHED HER!" I cried out in rage.

"When she said she was marrying you, he slapped her. His own daughter. He said some awful things as well. I've never seen her look so broken, well, except for when you left." I couldn't believe it. I hated Richard Davis with everything in my being. I looked up towards our bedroom.

"I got to go talk to her." Haley nodded as I started up the stairs.

"You know what this means Lucas." Nathan called after me. I turned to him, he looked sombre. "Richard Davis is about to start an all out war."

"He's never getting her back." I hiss "She's a Scott now. It's not just me anymore Nathan, she's family. We all have to protect her with our lives." Nathan nods, holding Haley against him as he sends me an encouraging smile.

"You know we all have your back bro, and hers." I nod back before turning and walking towards the bedroom I now shared with my fiancé.

* * *

She sat on the bed, her knees curled up against her chest under the flowing red dress she wore. She starred out of the window, the moon bathing her in a glowing light. My throat hitched at her beauty but sadness filled me as I saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Hey" I whispered from the door frame. She didn't look at me. I walked towards her, taking a seat next to her on the bed. "Hey" I repeated, using a hand to wipe away her tears. "Please don't cry Pretty Girl. Everything is going to be okay." She shook her head.

"It's not." I wrapped my arms around her tightly, her head fell against my chest and it took only moments before I felt her tears soak through my shirt.

"It is." I assure her, stroking her hair. "Because your here. No matter what he said Brooke. He didn't take you away from me and that is all that matters. That's what is going to make this okay."

"Carl got shot." She sobbed

"I know baby but he will be okay."

"It would have hurt so bad Lucas and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault okay. Carl has been shot before, he's a body guard, he will be okay." This doesn't calm her tears.

"He's going to come after the family now Lucas, what if something happens to one of them? I could never forgive myself. Maybe I can make him promise to leave you alone. Maybe he would leave the whole family alone. If-If I go back-" I took her head in my hands, forcing her to look at me. I starred into her eyes.

"NO." I said forcefully. "You are NEVER going back there! Never. Understand?" She doesn't react, I hold her slightly tighter. "Promise me?" She tries to look away but I hold her in my grasp "Promise me." I say again and this time she nods.

"Okay. I promise." I sigh in relief.

"Our families have fought for years Brooke. This is no different. At least now were doing it for something worth fighting for." I pause "Whatever happens Brooke, none of this is your fault." We sat in silence for a moment before she spoke.

"He slapped me Lucas." She closed her eyes in hurt "He told me I wasn't his daughter anymore. He said I was as dead to him as you were. He said he was going to kill you. Make you pay. So many awful things-"

"Hey, listen to me. He is not going to kill me. Nothing is going to happen to me okay? I'm fine." She clung to me and I held her, I could tell her father had scared her and I hated him even more for it.

"I'm so terrified Lucas, I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you." I shook my head.

"No one is going to hurt me Pretty Girl. No one. Your here with me right now and I love you so much. I'm staying by your side, no one is going to hurt either of us." I lay down bringing her with me. "Now lets get some sleep okay? Stop worrying about your dad. You have my family now Brooke. You are my family. We are protected. I love you."

* * *

Four months later the wars still raged. Richard Davis hadn't been lying when he said he would come after Lucas, he had, and aggressively at that. The Scott family had been under attack many times but each time they had managed to come out successful. The first month had been harsh. The young couple stayed inside most of the time for protection but eventually as the months went by the threat lessened. Tonight the two were out for a dinner and a movie, they had left their guards at home for a night seeing as the restaurant and theatre were so close to the mansion.

"Okay, there is no WAY you liked that movie." Brooke shook her head as we walked hand in hand back towards the house.

"Dude, the movie was awesome." I laughed.

"It was all crap lines and stupid effects! C'mon Pretty Girl, admit it was bad."

"No." She replied stubbornly

"And here I thought I had a fiancé with taste." She hit me playfully.

"Lucas! Your such an ass."

"An ass you love." I said, stopping to bend down and kiss her, she smiled.

"An ass I love." She repeated before pulling away "Luke" She said as we stood there "I need to talk to you about something." She almost looked nervous and I frowned at her in amusement. "I don't know how to say it."

"You can tell me anything Pretty Girl." She bit her lip.

"I was so shocked. And I've been trying to figure out all night how to tell you but I guess there is only one way." She was rambling, I couldn't help but laugh, she peered up at me "Lucas I'm-"

"Hello Lucas, Brooke." I turned around as we were interrupted. Peering through the darkness before spotting _him. _Only a few feet away from us stood Felix Taggaro. Brooke's ex best-friend and Richard Davis's right-hand man. He held a gun in his hand. "I'm sorry, have I interrupted something?"

"Felix, what are you doing here?" Brooke snapped but there was something in her voice which sounded weird, almost forced. It puzzled me but I didn't have much time to think about it. The second I had seen the gun I had immediately stepped in front of her.

"I am here, my dear because there is an order out on the death of Lucas Scott, a very profitable order." Brooke let out a little shriek and I tensed.

"Let her go." I said, I wanted Brooke as far away from this situation as possible. "Let Brooke leave then Felix, this is between you and me." Felix rolled his eyes.

"And her." He muttered waving the gun threateningly. "No. She stays."

"Felix." I say again "You two grew up together. I know you love her, don't do this." Felix yawned running his spare hands through his dark hair before chuckling.

"I will admit, I care for Davis. I do. Enough to know that even if I told her to go, she wouldn't." He looks from me to Brooke who is trying her best to get out from behind me yet I wouldn't let her. I wouldn't have _him _pointing a gun anywhere near her. "Fine Davis, you can go." She didn't move.

"Brooke. Go. Run." I ordered. She still didn't budge. "Brooke, please." I beg.

"No." Is her simple reply.

"Please go back to the house, for me."

"I'm not leaving you Lucas." And I realise there is no way I can get her to leave because if the situation was reversed I would rather die than leave her and I know she felt the same. I gulped.

"Aim well." I say to the boy in front of me. I had accepted my fate but if I could protect her, it would be worth it. I always said I would die for her. Now was my chance. I could hear Brooke sniffle from behind me. "Don't point that thing anywhere near her." I say as calm as possible. I turn my head slightly to her. "I'll always love you Pretty Girl".

"Lucas, NO!" Brooke shouted and a moment later I hear a loud shot ring out and out of nowhere something pushes me and I fall to the ground in shock. The pavement smacking my body as I cry out in pain. Then another figure lands beside me and Felix is dropping the gun and running. Terror in his eyes. I have no idea what has happened. And then I sit up.

Blood pools all around me as I look down at _her. _

"No." I let out, my voice barely audible. "NO!" I scream. I grab her body, pulling her into my arms. There is so much blood.

"Lucas?" She says groggily as tears slip from my eyes, I shake my head in not wanting to believe what I was seeing.

"Pretty Girl." I say, my heart is on fire. This can't be happening. It has to be a nightmare.

"Lucas." Brooke repeats, a trembling hand comes up to touch my face "I love you." She says and I sob, there has to be a way to stop this.

"I love you too beautiful." I say and she smiles slightly. "Please stay with me. I need you. Please don't leave, stay with me, I'm going to get you help okay? Your going to be alright." So much blood. So many tears. I wipe some hair off her face.

"Okay." She whispers, her hand falling to her stomach as she looks up at me. "Lucas." She says again, her eyes suddenly terrified "The baby." My eyes widen as I look between the hand resting on her stomach and her face. She was pregnant.

"Were having a baby?" I ask but she doesn't reply, her head falls limp against my arm. "No." I let out, the shock of finding out I was going to be a father leaving as terror filled me. "NO! PLEASE NO!" I shout, holding her against me. She wasn't breathing and a moment later I realise her heart had stopped. Her heart had stopped. I stared down at her in disbelief, rocking her back and forth, praying to a god I didn't believe in to please help. Please bring her back to me. And as I place a hand on her stomach and feel the ever so slight bump I wouldn't have noticed before I can't help but let out an animalistic scream.

My Baby.

My Pretty Girl.

Dead.

* * *

A shocking twist! But is all as it seems? HAHA Let me know what you think and stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

Sorry, I know you all hate AN's so I'll make this quick.

I feel because I have so many stories I haven't been able to update as quickly as I would have liked SOOO, I have decided to focus solely on 3 fics.

ALL stories will be finished eventually but first I need to focus on finishing 3 (Then you guys will get more regular updates ;)

Anyway. I'm letting YOU pick which THREE.

If you can head over to my account page (BrucasEqlsLuv) and vote on (up to) 3 fics which are your favourite and you would like to see updated/finished first. Then I'll check back on the tally and whichever three are ahead, I will make my main priory.

Thanks! And thanks for reading my stories, you guys are awesome =D

P.s. Sorry for anyone who got flooded with updates!


End file.
